The Transgenic/Gene Knockout Facility was established in 1993 and transitioned into the Cancer Center in 1995. Under the directorship of Gerard Grosveld, Ph.D., the facility provides genetically modified mice to the members of St. Jude Cancer Center. These animals are created by transgenic and gene targeting technology. The investigators provide the core facility with targeted ES cells or injectionready DNA constructs and in turn, the core provides the investigators with transgenic or chimeric offspring. During the past 4 years the core facility produced 84 different knockout and 83 different transgenic lines, respectively. To keep up with the increasing demand for genetically modified mice, due to our expanding research effort, our facility will move to the Integrated Research Center in the fall of 2001. This will increase the available space from the present 1,235 net sq. ft. (900 sq. ft. holding space; 335 sq. ft. laboratory space) to 5,100 net sq. ft. (4,500 sq. ft. holding space; 600 sq. ft. laboratory space). We will increase the number of injection stations from the present 3, manned by three Transgenic Research Specialists, to 5 in the first year of occupancy, adding a sixth in the second year. The increase in injection stations will lead to the hiring and training of three additional Transgenic Research Technologists. The projected total budget for this Shared Resource in year 25 of this grant is approximately $800,000, of which 26% ($207,969) is requested from the CCSG; the remainder of the budget ( 74%; $892,031) will be provided by SJCRH institutional funds, by chargeback to individual investigators and by funds from the Childhood Cancer Gene program project. More than 90% of the usage of this Shared Resource is by Cancer Center members for peer-reviewed funded projects.